


Blessings

by TigereyesOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesOliver/pseuds/TigereyesOliver
Summary: Trying to think happy thoughts





	Blessings

**We have so much to be thankful for:**

**Delicious food and so much more.**

**Every flower is a delight,**

**With sweet smells, and colors bright.**

**Trees that have grown for centuries,**

**With red, yellow, and golden leaves.**

**Open fields stretch miles wide,**

**Blankets of snow on mountain sides.**

**Flowering bushes, growing ivy,**

**Sandy deserts, the waves of the sea.**

**The amazing colors of a setting sun,**

**A child** **’** **s laugh when they** **’** **re having fun.**

**A gentle touch, a smiling face,**

**A kind word, a warm embrace.**

**A kitten playing with a string,**

**All the happiness life can bring.**

**These things, and lots of love,**

**Are given to us, from God above.**


End file.
